Baby Regina
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: After her magic lesson with Emma, Regina is left to put everything back into it's place. After she accidentally knocks over one her transformation potions, Regina is reverted back into a toddler. Forced to seek out help from the savior, what happens when Regina finds out that she is not able to communicate with the blonde woman? Will she ever return to her normal-aged self?
1. Chapter 1

What part of 'don't touch' does the savior not understand? She should be grateful I even offered to help teach her. Surely if she had gone to Gold he'd be anything but understanding. He never coddled his students and if he tried to teach you how to swim and you couldn't learn, you drowned.

I continued my rant about the insufferable blonde as I cleaned up my vault, returning everything to its proper place. Of course she had to move every single potion to another part of the shelf! Didn't her parents ever teach her to return things to their...never mind. Well, someone should have, at least.

After placing a full vial of bat's blood back to its proper location, I pulled my arm back, accidentally knocking another vial off the shelf. Damn it. That wasn't just any vial...it was a-

Before I could finish my words, blue smoke rose from the floor and swallowed me whole, knocking me out cold. When I awoke, I was on the ground.

Damn you, Swan! This is all your fault! I burst into tears. Am I...crying?

I looked down to take in my new form. I was no longer the beautiful, sexy mayor of Storybrooke/Evil Queen. I was now a tiny little toddler, barely of two years of age.

I also observed that I was very, very naked. I need to change myself back. I struggled to use my magic, but it was no use. It was gone. Of course it was, I didn't develop my powers until I was older. My cries now turned into wails. I can't control this body, how am I supposed to get help? Who would help me?

Surely not Gold, he'd just laugh and I can't give him that satisfaction. That damn blue fairy is the last person I'd ever go to. Maybe Tink would help. Yes, Tink. Perfect. No, wait. She's out of town, some vacation or something. Damn it. That just leaves one person...Emma Swan.

But how to get to her? I glanced back to the stairway leading into the vault. Our next lesson isn't supposed to be for two days. I can't wait in here _that_ long, I'd starve or freeze to death. Maybe I could climb out of here. No, I don't want to risk falling and hitting my head. Maybe there's something magical I could use in here to transport me to Emma.

I look around and see nothing of any help...until my eyes meet with a certain fairy's magic wand. That would do the trick. Without pixie dust I couldn't transform myself back, but I could use what little magic it possesses _without_ the dust to bring me to Emma.

* * *

It's been about four hours since my magic lesson with Regina and I'm still exhausted. Using magic _really_ takes a lot out of you, especially when you're not used to using it at all.

As I lay on the couch, David is sitting next to me flipping channels on the television in Mary Margaret's apartment. Every second there is a bright flash of light and you can hear noise start and stop start and stop start and stop start and...Okay! I am so done with this. I get up from my seat and head over to the coat closet.

"Emma, where are you going," Charming questioned, pulling his eyes off the television.

"Out." And with that, I shut the door behind me. I know I shouldn't have been rude about it, but it gets annoying when they're always around. They hover and I like my alone time. As I walk out near the street, I hear a quiet noise to my left. I stop for a second to listen, then resume walking. It was probably just the wind. Two steps later, I hear something, no someone, crying. I turn to see a little baby looking at me with pleading eyes, shivering in the cold. I feel bad for the kid and I pick…um, her up. The poor kid's probably all alone.

As I hold her in my arms, I take off my scarf and wrap it around her small frame. Then, I start heading back to the apartment. As if she sensed where I was going, she made a noise, almost yelling not to walk another step. I looked at her with questioning eyes and said, "Well you don't expect me to let you freeze out here, do you?"

* * *

That's sweet, she doesn't want me to freeze. Snap out of it, Regina, she thinks you're a child. Of course she doesn't want you to freeze. I didn't mean to yell at her, but I didn't want to be manhandled by the two idiots, which is _definitely_ something that would have happened if she brought me in their cozy home.

Now we are heading toward her yellow monstrosity she calls a bug. Oh, no. We are not-

"Don't worry, I had to pick up baby Neal from daycare earlier," she said, unknowingly calming my nerves. "I have a car seat."

She straps me in and drives a short distance to, wait...is that my house? Why is she bringing me here for?

She gets me out of the car seat and I mold comfortably to her hip as she closes the car door behind us. I clench onto her hair, afraid that she might drop me. That's crazy, Regina. Why would she do that? She has no idea it's you.

"That's weird. I thought Regina would be home by now."

I would've if you hadn't been so careless as to-wait, that look...it almost looks like she's concerned about me. No, of course not. She just cares about Henry. That's the only reason why she would care to mention my absence. Henry's with Mary Margaret on a class camping trip. He's fine. Safe.

We wait by the door a few more seconds and still no answer. Of course, because I'm right _here_. I look over to the savior's face. She looks like she's debating something in her head, and before I know it, she's reaching under the door mat and-no, she is not! She's breaking into my house! That idiot!

"It's not technically breaking in if I got a key, right?"

Yes, yes I'm sure it's still _illegal_ , Miss Swan! We go through the doorway and head over to the stairs as she turns on lights on her way. Just make yourself at home in my home, why don't you? Regina rolls her eyes.

Once we make our way to one of the closets in the upstairs hallway, Emma stops. Oh, I see. How did she know that I kept Henry's old baby clothes in here? Not bad, savior. Not bad. That still doesn't excuse you for breaking into my home.

"I'm sure Regina wouldn't mind if we borrowed some of these, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open to see a bright light peering in from the bedroom window. I let out a small yawn the turned and my soft face met the sight of a pillow barricade. I guess the blonde isn't as much of an idiot as previously though. Though, I'd never tell _her_ that.

Mustering up all the strength I could, I sat myself up in a sitting position and identified the room as my spare bedroom. A lough sound invaded my hearing, which startled me enough to lose my balance, and I began to involuntary wail once again. It had been my stomach. When will this nightmare be over?!

Not a moment passed before I saw a messy mop of blonde hair shoot up from the floor beside the bed. Had she slept on the floor _all_ night?

I woke up at the sound of the baby crying once again. It had been the fifth time that night, but who was counting? Right? I was _exhausted._ Where the hell was Regina? She's raised a kid before!

Thankfully, I had some experience during my youth with changing my foster siblings diapers. Also, the fact that the kid passed out immediately after fitting her into one of Henry's old onesies helped loads.

The crying didn't stop. Rising from the floor, I tied up my tousled hair with a rubber band on my wrist then took the screaming toddler into my arms. "It's alright, kid," I attempted to soothe the child as I patted her back lightly, bouncing from side to side on my feet.

The action seemed to calm the child slightly, but–when I heard the sound of the child's tummy rumbling–I knew what I had to do. "Alright, baby girl," I addressed the child in my arms. "How about we get you some breakfast?" A smile broke out on the baby's face, causing some spit to dribble down her chin, and I decided that I wanted to see more of that smile.

Brushing my thumb lightly against her soft flesh, I wiped away the drool that remained and grinned down at her. "Let's see what Regina has in the fridge."

* * *

I could be mad at the blonde for breaking in and stealing all my food, but I guess I could let it slide just this once. After all, she's only doing this to help a poor, defenseless child. Where's the harm in that? Damn it, Regina. You're going soft.

The savior had apparently found Henry's old high chair and confined me to its seat. I really hated the idea of being stuck and unable to move, but there really wasn't much I could do otherwise.

I watched as the sheriff rummaged through the contents of the fridge, searching for anything that could be child-friendly. She took some items into her hands then splayed them out onto the counter. Taking me into her arms, she hovered over the options and questioned, "Any of these look good to you?"

I examined the contents on the counter. Cubed cheddar cheese, homemade applesauce, fresh blue berries, and she had even managed to find Henry's secret stash of goldfish. Not the best options for a small child, but they'd have to do.

I reached out for the applesauce and blueberries, and the blonde returned me to the high chair as she prepared a plate of the items. Immediately after she placed it onto the small table in front of me, I went to work eating as much as I could. Of course, I had to make as little of a mess as possible, not wanting to risk needing a bath from the blonde.

* * *

I watched as the baby scarfed down the food as if she'd never eat again–we've all been there, kid–but there was something different in the way she ate. There was something so regal about her movements. Each motion was carefully calculated and the kid wore a concentrated expression upon her small face. Either than or she just had gas.

"Listen, kid…I have to make a quick call to work, telling them I won't be in today. Can I trust you won't burn Regina's kitchen down when I'm gone?" The baby snorted in response and I smiled as I made my way into the living room, far enough away to have privacy yet still have a clear view of the kid.

* * *

I paused eating for a moment, hoping to hear the other end of the phone call. It's not like I'm being nosy or anything. I just like to know what's going on. Oh god. What if she's calling a social worker to put me in foster care? She'd suspect that I don't belong to someone since no one reported their two-year-old running away.

No, don't think like that, Regina. Emma wouldn't do that. She knows what the system is like. Besides, Storybrooke doesn't have a foster system. The closest place is Boston, and who knows what would happen if I were to cross the town line like this. What would happen?

Just as the thought crossed my mind, Emma returned into the kitchen wearing a worried expression. This is it, isn't it? I'm going into the foster system. I'll never see Henry again or…or…

"Hey, there," Emma removed the tray to the high chair and took my sobbing form into her caring arms. She began rubbing smooth circles on my back again, which has turned into my favorite thing, aside from Henry of course. "Don't cry. We'll find your family."

* * *

The call with David hadn't gone as planned. I had originally called to simply tell him that I wasn't feeling well and needed a day off, but when I answered the phone he began rambling about how no one has seen Regina since last night. She didn't even go to work this morning or call, which is _very_ unlike her!

A tug on my hair interrupted my thoughts and I glanced down to meet warm, caramel eyes. I don't know why but I can't shake the feeling that they are familiar. I gave the girl a sad smile and she responded by tilting her head at me, the look of concentration–or gas, still a possibility–making an appearance again.

* * *

What is she so worried about? She's not the one stuck as a toddler! Still, I can't help but feel bad for the woman. I put in my best effort at communicating a questioning expression to her, and she seems to understand.

"The woman who owns this house," she began, my eyes fixed on her every expression. "Her name is Regina, and she never showed up after a fight we had last night." So she was worried…about me? I tried to ignore the butterflies in my chest at the though, but failed miserably. No, I reminded myself. She's probably only worried because of Henry.

Henry. He should be back soon! Maybe I'll be able to get him to help change me back! He's always leaving things lying around, maybe I could–my eyes caught onto a rectangular box sitting just below the entertainment system in the living room. There it is. My ticket to freedom!


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, whoa, kid. Alright," I said as the girl began to squirm in my arms. I placed her onto the soft carpet in the living room after making sure any small items she could get a hold on were out of reach, then returned to the kitchen to clean up her breakfast.

* * *

Perfect. She was distracted. Without wasting a moment I crawled my way towards the box, which was sitting atop of a low shelf, then used the surface to stand myself up. The action proved difficult at first, but then I managed to regain my balance. I reached up as far as I could in attempts to knock the box down, and after the third attempt, I was successful.

All of the letter tiles from the board game were now spread out on the floor. Now all I had to do was assemble a word. You can do this, Regina. Footsteps could be heard approaching quickly, having been alerted by the noise. NO! I'm _so_ close! I assemble the letters R-E-G in order and began scanning the letters for an I. Once I spot one and take it into my hand, I am lifted off the floor and the letter is snatched from me.

"NO," scolded the blonde, her harsh tone causing my infant form to burst out into tears. I WAS SO CLOSE! DAMN IT, SWAN! The blonde placed me to the side as she began reassembling the pieces into their proper locations and placed the box onto a higher shelf. "You could have seriously hurt yourself, you know that?"

I flashed the woman a hard glare and attempted to cross my arms as sign of defiance. I'm tired of playing by this woman's rules. This was _my_ house, and I intend to get it back. Whether that means in adult form or toddler.

* * *

What was with this girl? In all my years I have never met such an expressive and intelligent child. Sure she was a bit of a troublemaker, but why would anyone want to give such a beautiful kid up?

I scooped the girl into my arms and I realized something. "You know, if you're going to be hanging around for a bit…I'm going to need something to call you besides 'the kid'." The baby seemed to scrunch her tiny nose in disgust at the title, causing me to let out a genuine chuckle.

* * *

Stop doing that, Swan! It makes it so hard to hate you when you're making cute sounds like that. I guess having a new name wouldn't be all _that_ terrible, even though I don't plan on staying in this form much longer. Okay, Swan. You better not disappoint.

"How about…Charlotte?" Regina shook her head. Absolutely not. I had a kitchen maid named that and it would just make me confused. "Okay, then…what about Allison?" Both females contorted their faces at the name. It just didn't fit the child.

And then Emma said it, the name that would soon be hers for who knows how long. "Amelia?" Hmm…it's not entirely hateful. I kind of like it. Not bad, Swan. "Okay, I'll take your silence as an acceptance. Amelia it is." Emma's face broke out in a beaming smile, which I couldn't help but reciprocate. There was just something about her that–

A loud nose of the door crashing open sounded through out the halls, followed by the blonde's voice calling out, "Henry!"

"Mom," my son questioned in confusion. "What are you–" His eyes shifted towards me and for a brief moment I believed he knew the truth. But sadly I was mistaken. "Where's Mom?" I watched as Emma's face morphed into sadness once again, and she patted the boy's shoulder.

"Listen, kid," she began hesitantly. "Your mom hasn't been seen since last night. I know she usually does her own thing and all, but she hasn't even checked into work."

"That's not like her," he commented. Emma nodded in agreement. "Ma, I'm worried." He rushed forward and engulfed her in a hug, brushing my left leg lightly with his arm. It broke my heart to see him so sad, and I wanted nothing more than to poof into my old self and tell him everything's fine…but I couldn't. Instead, I began to wail…again.

* * *

Leaning back from the embrace, Henry flashed me a confused expression and asked, "What's with the baby?" In that moment I realized Amelia and Henry hadn't met. For some strange reason I felt that she'd already been part of the family. Shaking the thought from my head, I replied, "This is Amelia. I found her in the street and she's going to stay with us for a little while."

Putting on his brave face, he wiggled the girl's hand playfully while speaking in a light tone, "Hello, Amelia." The baby smiled in response, but I could tell it didn't meet her eyes. Something was bothering the child, and I needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Henry retreated upstairs to unpack his travel bag, leaving Emma and I alone once again. "Look, I can tell something's bothering you," the blonde stated blatantly. I was momentarily surprised with her bluntness, and then reminded myself that this was the savior we were talking about.

I knew she wanted me to communicate with her somehow, but I simply didn't know how. It's not like I could speak. If I could, I wouldn't still be in this mess. Not to mention the fact that she took away my only other form of communication–the board game.

I guess she decided that trying to understand the mind of a two-year-old was too difficult of a task, because the next thing she did was call Henry down to watch me for a moment while she got something out of her car. Wait, are you sure this is a good idea? I love my son, I do, but he couldn't even keep a goldfish he won from last year's Miner's Day alive for a week. Oh well, looks like I have no choice in the matter.

Apparently, Henry was thinking the same thing. Although he was good with kids, he didn't actually know how to take care of them, so he just held and stared at me for the entire span of the blonde's absence. It was awkward to say the least. Thankfully, Emma returned quickly with her desired item in hand.

The blonde took me into her own arms, thanking Henry, then preceded to walk into the living room. When I caught sight of the bag she had retried, I mentally jumped for joy. It was a computer! Of course the blonde had to work a little, and if I was given an opportunity, I will _not_ hesitate to make my presence known. This is genius!

* * *

"Geez, kid," I commented in amusement. "I've never seen anyone so happy to see a laptop before." I situated myself on the couch, the laptop sitting on the edge of the coffee table and baby Amelia in my lap. I typed in my password easily then waited for this week's budget report's files to appear on the screen.

When they did, Amelia surged forward and I almost lost my grip on the child. "You've got to be careful, Amelia. I don't want you getting hurt." The girl just squirmed more in my arms, and I found it difficult to work while she jolted around, so I put her down on the floor.

That seemed to be a good solution until she returned to my side, holding herself up in a standing position next to the computer and using the coffee table for support.

* * *

I will not let this opportunity pass me by! I will make her realize it is me, no matter what it takes! I push against her arm, which blocked my path to the keyboard and she finally gave up the fight and snapped her attention to me.

"Amelia, now is really not the time to play. I have work to do." I frowned in response. "How about…you and Henry do some drawing? Would that make you feel better?" My face lighted up at the idea. Maybe I could write my name! It could work! "Okay, then." She called Henry down and I waited patiently as he gathered the materials.

The two of us sat next to the coffee table on the floor and began working on our pictures. I took a crayon into my own hand, but it was too big to hold normally, so I struggled with getting a good grip on the item. Damn it! Get it together!

I attempted to draw an 'R', but it turned out to be more like an 'S' with a line through it. This is proving more challenging than I thought. After a few more tries, I gave up and tossed my crayon across the room in frustration.

"Hey," Emma scolded. She immediately shot up and went to assess the damage. The crayon had hit a wall across the room and left a faint trail of purple on the white surface. Emma's eyes went wide and she said, "Oh, god. Regina's going to kill me!" I internally smirked at the panic in her tone. Good. I won't, but a little fear can be a good thing.

Deciding to be a little naughty, I took another crayon into my hand and trailed it against the glass coffee table, leaving a long, blue smear. Emma shrieked again. I knew I could reverse the damage when my magic returned, but it was just so damned fun to mess with the blonde. After all, what was she going to do to a _baby?_

"Okay, that's it," the blonde took on an authoritative tone, causing my to feel a pang of guilt. Had I gone too far? "You're going in time out!"


	4. Chapter 4

I was now seated on a soft pillow in the kitchen, forced into isolation for the next five minutes. I guess it wasn't the worst thing in the world, but it was pretty boring, especially when I could be finding ways to revert back into my old self.

I scan the room and my eyes land onto the refrigerator. I look upon pictures of me and Henry through out the years and reminisce. Then my eyes land upon the alphabetical magnets that adorn the machine. I smiled and crawled my way over to it.

Working as fast as my small hands would allow, I balanced myself on two feet, using the fridge as support, and struggled to arrange a word. This time, I was successful. I stepped back to assess my work, and realized a little too late that it was a mistake and landed with a _SMACK_ on my ass. This time, I allowed myself to burst into tears. That really hurt!

In an instant, Emma rushed through to assess the damage. She picked me up and rubbed circles on my back but it didn't help as much as it had previously. Henry followed into the room and his eyes were instantly glued to the fridge and read aloud, "REGINA. Ma, look!"

* * *

I let out a barely audible gasp when I connected the dots. Of course! How could have I been so blind! How else would a baby magically appear at exactly the same moment–oh shit! Regina's going to _kill_ her!

"Regina," I questioned the child hesitantly. The toddler had managed to control her sobs and flashed me an expression, that pretty much translated to "DUH!". Yup, this baby was _definitely_ Regina. "How did you–" The words died on my tongue. She wouldn't be able to respond, of course she wouldn't. I then remembered her trying to piece together the Scrabble letters, and her trying to steal my computer.

Damn, I'm such an idiot.

* * *

Thank god _someone_ in this house has brains! Good job, Henry. As for you, Miss Swan, you better fix this _now._ Or so help me, I will make you miserable until…what? What is that look she's giving me? Hello, I am threatening you with my staring! If only I could smack that amused grin right off your beautiful face.

"She's so…adorable." I am not adorable! I am a queen! I rip out hearts for a living! God, this woman was insufferable. Just fix this and leave me to wallow away in humiliation.

* * *

They managed to return Regina into her previous state, having found the reversal spell in Regina's vault. Emma had finally managed to get _one_ spell right. It had barely lasted a day, and Regina was exhausted from over exerting her previously tiny body, and in desperate need of a nap.

Henry and the Charmings, once they figured out it had been Regina all along, failed terribly at concealing their amusement about the situation. Emma avoided Regina for a whole week until she was forced to see her at a council meeting. It had been awkward at first, and then Regina was the one to address the elephant in the room. She thanked Emma for taking care of her during the time, and invited her over to join her and Henry for dinner.

Yes, this was the start of a beautiful friendship. Who knows, maybe it could even develop into something more. God knows both of them want it to.


End file.
